GPS units and smartphones with similar capabilities are widely used to help people get from one place to another. While these products are relatively efficient in getting users to a destination, they are not capable of directing users to an open parking spot. This can be a major hassle for the user, especially in cities or at crowded events where parking may be scarce. In such situations, it is not uncommon for users to be forced to park far away from their desired location. It is also not uncommon for users to park far away from their destination, only to find that there is a much closer spot that they could have taken.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a method of directing users to a destination and finding a parking spot that is close to said destination. The present invention is a method and that solves this problem by providing users with live updates on where to find a convenient parking spot. This is done through analyzing streets and parking lots via satellite monitoring or other comparable methods. The method accesses information from satellite pictures determines if a user can fit into a potential parking spot. The user is able to register their car such that the vehicle dimensions can be readily compared with the calculated size of a spot. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a mobile application and is able to detect potential hazards, as well as areas in which parking is not authorized.